happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lonely Art Club
Lonely Art Club is an HTFF TV episode were Josh tries to find the missing members of his art club Episode Roles Starring * Josh Featuring * Sketchy * Artsy and Painty * Smooth * Bugsy Plot The episode begins in a room, where Josh sits alone at a circle of chairs with a banner hanging over head, stating its a meeting for the art club. Josh looks around the empty room and sighs before looking at his watch. Time passes and Josh gets tried of sitting alone and decides to go looking for the members of his art club. Josh's first stop is the home of Sketchy, and he rings her doorbell. After no response, Josh rings the doorbell again and again, until it breaks. Josh lets out a groan and decides to peek through a window to see if anyoen is home, however when he does he finds no sign that anyone is, so he moves on. Josh next arrives at the home of Artsy and Painty, and he knocks on the door, only for it to swing open when he does. Josh shrugs and then walks inside while calling out for the duo. He ends up walking into their kitchen is is shocked when he finds it to be a mess. In his head, Josh suddenly pictures the duo being attacked by a shadowy figure and Josh gulps in terror and flees from the house. Josh soon ends up at his next stop, the house of Smooth. Josh knocks on the door but after getting no response, he goes to the window and looks inside, and gasps in terror as "blood" is shown splatters around the inside of his house. Josh quickly pictures Smooth being murdered by the shadowy figure and once again runs off. Josh then arrives at the home of Bugsy, but he is shocked to find that the tiny home has been destroyed. Of course upon seeing this, Josh pictures the shadowy figure jumping up and down on Bugsy's house, destroying it. Its then that Josh also pictures the shadowy figure sneaking up behind him and attacking him. Josh freaks out, and rusn off, thinking he's going to die. Josh soon arrives at his own home and when he gets to his door, and fumbles with a his keys for a bit before opening the door and running into his dark house. The moment Josh steps into his house, the lights turn on and Artsy, Painty, Sketchy, Smooth and Bugsy all leap out and yell surprise. Its then shown that party has been set up for josh with a cake, a banner with "Happy Birthday" written on it in red paint and presents all set up. The group all get ready to sing for Josh, but its then shown that Josh has flipped out due to the fear of the events and the shock of getting surprised. The screen fades to black and Josh is heard laughing while everyone else screams. Josh is then seen again at the meeting great from the start of the episode, however now the dead bodies of his friends sit on the chairs. Still flipped out, Josh lets out a laugh and the episode ends. End Tag "Not Everyone Gets Fine Art" Fates Deaths # Atsy and Painty are beheaded. # Sketchy is strangled with a gift bow. # Smooth's face is bashed in. # Bugsy is squashed. Trivia * Its unknown how Bugsy's house got ruined. * This episode shows one of the few times Josh flips out. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images